


A Very Kappa Christmas (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, Awkward Romance, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo plans a special surprise for his and Hakkai's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Kappa Christmas (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: First Christmas together.

Sha Gojyo was the furthest thing from a romantic. He was loud, crass, perverted, and lacked good manners on the best of occasions - except when it came to Hakkai. When the healer was around, he managed to keep _most_ of his lewd comments to himself, and even though the dinner napkin remained a mystery, he at least made an effort to chew with his mouth closed and not belch too loudly after chugging a beer. And even though he most definitely _wasn't_ a romantic, he did love Hakkai with all his heart and wanted to make him happy. So he'd gone to see Sanzo at the temple to ask the stinking, shitty monk for a favour - would he keep Hakkai occupied for a few hours on the twenty-fifth of December so that he could prepare a surprise for him? The blond had agreed, and the kappa had been shocked that the priest hadn't taunted him for doing something that looked very decidedly romantic, but most assuredly wasn't.

For the next few days, Gojyo had stealthily gathered together everything he would need for his surprise Christmas - a task that was easier said than done considering he had all the subtlety of a brick, and Hakkai could usually tell when he was up to something before he'd even had the idea. But, somehow, he'd managed not to tip his hand - or if he had, Hakkai was being quite sporting about the whole thing and was maintaining the façade. Whichever it was, Gojyo didn't care, and he wasn't going to tempt fate by thinking too much about it.

Finally, the big day arrived. Gojyo was feeling quite smug about everything he had planned, and as he sat at the breakfast table and smoked a cigarette, he tried to mentally go over everything that he needed to do. As he ground out the filter, his expression softened, and hoped he'd get to see one of those genuine smiles on Hakkai's face - the rare ones that actually reached his eyes and made him feel all warm and tingly inside. That alone would make all the work and planning worth it, but not because he was sentimental. He didn't really _do_ sappy.

Sanzo stopped by shortly after ten. After dawdling over a cup of coffee for nearly an hour - which Gojyo believed was deliberate - he finally left with Hakkai, inviting him back to the temple with him to talk about Goku's education for the next little while, the various goings-on with their salvage operations, and maybe, if he was so inclined, a game or two of mah-jong. Gojyo felt like the monkey as he waited for them to leave, barely able to refrain from bouncing in anticipation like some kind of hyperactive spaz, but finally, they were gone, and he was free to proceed with his master plan. Heading out to the back shed, he retrieved the pine tree he'd stashed there and carried it inside to set up in the corner of the living room. Unfortunately, it was more like a shrub, and it looked miniscule sandwiched between the couch and a bookshelf. "Fuck." He contemplated his predicament for a moment, and then moved the plant to the top of the television. He stared at it, as if trying to will it to grow, and then he shrugged. It worked there. Besides, that way, the dry, dead spot at the back was barely noticeable. After all, he hadn't exactly been able to water it all week. 

He lit a cigarette and went to retrieve the string of lights he'd bought and he started to wend them around the branches. It didn't take him long to finish the task, considering there weren't too many, and then he plugged the cord in to admire his handiwork. "Not too bad," he said aloud as he let his gaze travel over the illuminated pine. He thought it was kind of cool looking with the multicoloured lights, and he liked the ambiance it created. It was kind of sensual - but without the cheesy red silk scarf draped over the lampshade. If things went well that night, he hoped that Hakkai would think so, too! Mentally checking that off of his list, he went to get the present he'd bought for Hakkai. Of course, he'd had the girl at the store fix it up for him, since he was all thumbs when it came to shit like that. Hell, were it up to him, he'd have wrapped the shopping bag around it, then wound duct tape around the bag to hold it together. He smirked as he set it lovingly under the tree. He had a feeling Hakkai would like this way better.

Now that gifts and decorations were taken care of, all that was left was the meal. Gojyo knew he wasn't the best cook in the world, but he could boil potatoes and steam vegetables. And for the rest, he'd found a Christmas cookbook in an old bookstore. He was glad no one he'd known had seen him in there because not only would the bastards he called friends have teased him for just _being_ in there, but the fact that he was buying a _cookbook_ would have given them emasculating ammunition for a long time to come. Not that Hakkai's happiness wasn't worth taking a little heat over, but if he could avoid it, so much the better. He got the potatoes peeled and in the pot, and put some green beans in the vegetable steamer, and then went and got his book. 

Sitting down at the kitchen table with a beer and a cigarette, he flipped it open and grinned when he saw the picture of the golden brown turkey sitting on a platter. Hakkai would be beyond impressed with him when he saw _that_! He started reading, crimson eyes widening a moment later when he actually _read through_ the directions for the first time. "Holy shit! It's going to take five hours to cook this thing!" he exclaimed, feeling only slightly better when he saw that the time was reduced to four if the bird was unstuffed. He went and got the turkey out of the freezer, and as he peeled off the wrapping, he said, "Sorry, Pal. You're getting cooked _au naturel_ today." Following the directions in the book, he rubbed oil onto the meat, and seasoned it as directed, and then stuffed it into the roaster. He glanced up at the clock, and he smirked. Basic math told him that if it took five hours at 300 degrees, jacking the temperature up to 500 degrees would reduce that time to a little over three hours. Perfect! He popped the bird into the oven, and satisfied that everything was done for the time being, he decided to have a beer and watch a little television until it was time to start the rest of the food.

About two hours later, he wandered into the kitchen to check on things, only to frown slightly when he noticed a bit of smoke coming out of the oven. As he drew closer, he wrinkled his nose a bit as the smell of burnt meat assaulted his nostrils, and when he opened the door, he nearly gagged as he was hit with the full force of charred flesh. "Shit!" he cursed as he grabbed the roaster handle, only to howl in pain a second later as the hot metal made contact with his skin. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He grabbed a dish rag and ran the entire contents outside, dumping it into the snow, then picking up a handful to soothe his singed fingers. "Something must be wrong with the stupid stove," he grumbled, and leaving the mess there - along with one of Hakkai's now-scorched tea towels - he went inside to at least cook the potatoes and vegetables. He decided to forego gravy at this point seeing that there were not delicious pan drippings to make it with - only charred sludge lacquered to the bottom of the roaster.

He was just finishing mashing up a bowl of perfect potatoes when Hakkai came home. The brunet arched a brow when he smelled the acrid stench in the air, but he smiled a little when he saw Gojyo in the kitchen. "What's all this?" he asked as he approached the redhead, and he leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the jaw.

The kappa winced a little as he set the masher into the sink. "It's our first Christmas together, 'kai. I wanted to surprise you."

Hakkai chuckled. "Well, I'd say mission accomplished," he replied, and he looked into the bowls, grinning when he saw what was on offer. "It looks good. Although, um...did you burn something?" he asked, and he chuckled softly.

Gojyo didn't answer right away. "I was trying to make a turkey." He shrugged. "It didn't turn out."

When he'd explained what he'd done, Hakkai started to giggle. "Oh dear...Gojyo, you can't do that," he said. "The temperature-to-time ratio isn't exactly linear." He went outside to survey the damage, and he started giggling harder. "Oh...it's completely incinerated on the outside and raw in the middle!" He found the whole situation incredibly amusing and yet endearing in an odd way. Composing himself, he looked up at his lover, and his expression turned very soft when he saw the mortified look on the other's face. Leaving the carnage for the moment, he went over to the kappa and slid his arms around him. "I'm not making fun of you," he said gently as he tipped his head up and gave the hanyou a gentle kiss. "I just think it was exceptionally thoughtful for you to go through all this for me." It was then that he caught sight of the red, shiny skin on the redhead's fingers, and holding the injured hand gently between his own, he gave him an adoring smile and carefully healed the wound. "Come on. Let's go inside. I'm sure there's something we can have with the potatoes and beans."

Gojyo closed his eyes when he felt the soothing balm of Hakkai's chi, the gesture doing wonders for his wounded ego, too. "Can it wait?" he asked. "I...want you to have your present first."

Hakkai beamed at that. "You got me a present?" Green eyes sparkled as the other led him inside and to the Christmas...bush. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at it, and he smiled when he was handed a small box. Carefully, he removed the wrapping, and lifting the lid, he gasped softly. "It's wonderful!" he remarked as he lifted out a small tree ornament shaped like a Chinese dragon - their names and the year engraved in the top of one of the wings. "Thank you very much!"

Gojyo puffed himself up a _little bit_ when he saw how pleased Hakkai was with the gift. One that was just the _tiniest bit_ sentimental and romantic. But he supposed that was ok, considering it was for Hakkai. "So you really like it?" he asked after a moment.

Hakkai embraced him and gave him a slow, loving kiss. "Very much. Perhaps after dinner I can show you just how much?"

The kappa grinned lewdly at that suggestion. "Aww, you _did_ get me a present after all!" he teased, and when Hakkai pinked at that, he kissed him again, adding a bit of an ass-grope at the end before releasing him.

Hakkai chuckled softly. "You're incorrigible," he remarked, and then he frowned a little. "Gojyo? Do you smell...burning wood?"

Crimson eyes shifted to the pine, which was starting to smoke. Apparently, a dry shrub plus hot lights were a fire hazard. "Damn it!" he swore as he grabbed the whole thing and stomped over to the back door, pitching it outside to join the sad remains of the roaster and turkey. As he closed the door, he turned to the brunet. "I wanted our first Christmas to be special, but other than the ornament, everything got all fucked up."

Hakkai set the dragon down on the coffee table and made his way over to his lover, and he took his hands in his own. "Gojyo, it's not the things that make it special. It's the person. You've tried so hard, gone so far beyond your comfort zone today, and I love you so much for that. Yes, the events of the day will certainly be memorable for a long time to come, but really, when you think about our relationship, how _fucked up_ it's been from the very beginning, I think it was just perfect. Thank you." With that, he smiled brilliantly and then moved into the kappa's arms, and as he kissed him, he showed him just how much he meant what he said.

Gojyo tingled a little on the inside when he saw that gorgeous, genuine grin, and he smiled against those soft lips before he deepened the embrace. He was still loud and crass and perverted, but maybe he was just a _little bit_ of a romantic. And maybe, if Hakkai called him on it, he'd even admit to it.


End file.
